Eternally
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Ken was painfully aware that his crush on his childhood friend was way beyond a crush. He was also aware that Miyako had little to no clue how bad he had it for her. / Kenyako


It is inspired by the song "Eternally" by CREAM because of this headcannon I have that both Miyako and Daisuke are huge fan of that group and they sing their songs often at karaoke. Then other things came in and it turned out like nothing I had planned. Oh well.

I do not own Digimon nor all the songs and artists I name-dropped. I only own my OC Anna even if she is inspired by Anna from the girls band Happiness/E-girls.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eternally

Ken wasn't sure when his feelings had started. It might have started with the slap he had received, completely deserving it, this one time when he had been way too lonely and self-pitying to realized what was going on.

It could had been the first time they had been alone together, when she had asked him questions that he dared to be honest with. It was also when he had asked her question and she had also been brutally honest. The moment he learned he could trust her and she probably learned to trust him too.

It could have been all those moments combined that just made 16 years old going on 17 Ken painfully aware that his crush on his 18 year old childhood friend was way beyond a crush.

And that Miyako had little to no clue how bad he had it for her.

It seemed to be worst since the first boyfriend story, when Miyako had dated a guy from her year. It hadn't last long but long enough for Ken to think he had no chances or whatsoever.

Takeru, Hikari and Iori had been real careful to not mention Miyako and her now ex-boyfriend around Ken since his crush was completely obvious. Obvious for everyone but his best friend.

"I don't understand why you're not saying yes to Anna-senpai, she's like, the cutest girl in the whole school," Daisuke told him after a one-on-one soccer sparing they had decided to do a late afternoon.

Ken shrugged.

"Are you gay?"

He rolled his eyes, as if it was the first time Daisuke asked him. "I'm not."

"Then what is stopping you? It's only a date! And you said you liked her."

"I enjoy her company." It was true, from all girls who had confessed their "love" to him, she was the first that he actually knew and often talked to. He felt bad to turn her subtle invitation to lunch or movies, but he really didn't want to give her false hope.

"There you go! Just one date!"

He thought about it. Really, he did. "I can't."

"Give me one good reason."

"I'm in love with Miyako-san."

Daisuke paused, looked at his friend with eyes as big as saucers, and gasped: "You're kidding right?"

"I sometimes wish I was."

"You are an idiot."

Ken frowned. "Why?"

"Miyako? From all girls, Miyako? Of course it's going to be ten times more complicated than it should be! And we're all friends so if you ever confess-"

"Thanks," he interrupted, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence, "that just mean I have no chance," he slumped on the grass of the field, and finished by just lay down, looking at the sky.

He heard Daisuke sit next to him. "I didn't mean it that way."

Ken smiled. "I know." He glanced at him and saw the relief on his face.

"I just meant, it'll hurt even more to see her if she was to say no."

"I know. I saw you and Hikari."

"And imagine! My crush on Hikari was a crush. I moved on. But if you're telling me this is the reason you're saying no, how long you had..." he sighed.

Ken propped himself on his elbows. "I don't know how long. I just realized it was always there."

"You're so fucked." Daisuke sighed, then beamed. The smile that usually meant he had a bad idea. "You should go on a date with Anna-senpai."

"Didn't you hear the last five minutes?"

"No! I mean, yes! But that's what I mean!"

Ken looked at his friend as if he was crazy.

"Because you are hooked up on Miyako, you cannot see other girls, so you should see other girls and maybe you'll realize that Miyako is just... Miyako."

Ken wanted to say that this wasn't the problem but gave up. He let himself fall into the grass as he thought about Daisuke's idea. It wasn't that crazy.

Moreover, Miyako would soon graduate and then he could kiss goodbye any chance of dating her. She'd be with college people, doing college stuff, going to college party. For sure she'd forget still-in-high-school Ken.

He looked at the clouds.

Maybe Daisuke's idea wasn't that crazy.

* * *

"Ichijouji-kun, you do have someone you like."

Ken froze, unsure what he had said or do to make Anna say this.

"I kinda understood. You know, earlier, you had this really kind eyes looking at the necklace. You should buy it."

He looked down, unsure what to say next.

"When you accepted my invitation, I was really happy. But I'm even more happy that you are willing to give me chance. You should invite the person you really want to be with next time."

"I can't" he replied softly, guilt still too present for him not to say something. "She doesn't see me that way."

"How can you know if you hadn't ask her?"

Ken shrugged. "I've been looking at her for long now. I know. She just see me as a friend..." or worse, a brother, he thought bitterly.

"I still think you should give a try." She paused, scooting a little more closer of him, "but if you don't want to, I won't completely lose hope on my side, is that ok?"

Ken stopped walking and looked up. She really was pretty. "I can't-"

"Ichijouji-kun, you are really nice, aren't you?" She interrupted, stopping in front of him, "I decided that I wanted to like you. I might get hurt at the end but I still want to try. Is that bad?"

He shook his head no. "I'm just... sorry. I wish I could give you a better chance."

Anna laughed. "And that's the best thing I could've heard today." She started to walk the way they had come from, "You should buy this necklace. Let's go back."

Before Ken could say anything she was a good way in front of him and just followed.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Ken turned to Miyako, his heart sinking as her big brown eyes stared at him. "Sorry, I already had something..."

"With Anna-senpai" teased Daisuke.

"You've been hanging out a lot Kuwamoto-senpai" added Takeru with this false innocence everyone knew better than to trust.

Ken shrugged. "We have a lot in common."

"Are you two dating?" Hikari suddenly asked and Ken wasn't sure if it was by pure curiosity or if she had a hidden agenda, "a lot of girls have been lamenting that they had no chance now that you are with Kuwamoto-senpai."

"Ken, so popular even when taken," snorted Daisuke.

"I am not taken," he hissed, feeling his face turning red.

"He's blushing," remarked Iori and Ken cursed how the always so stoic boy always seem to remark things and say them in your face.

"So Kuwamoto-san is your type."

Everyone turned to Miyako, who had been silent since and Ken truthfully wanted the earth to open a hole to swallow him up. "Like I said, it's not like-"

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it! Kuwamoto-san is really pretty and-"

"I'm not ashamed or anything!" his tone made everyone jump and Ken realized he had talked harder than intended. "There is nothing between Anna-senpai and me," he whispered softly. "I have to go."

He fled before anyone could say anything. It only half way through that he felt completely ridiculous for losing his temper. He was better than that. He should be better than that.

"Ken-kun!"

Ken turned in surprise. Miyako was running toward him. She stopped a meter of him, out of breath, her hair slowing falling off her ponytail.

"Ken-kun, I'm sorry if I said something to make you angry."

He paused, unsure what to do or what to say. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You did nothing wrong, Miyako-san."

"But-"

"I was aggravated because everyone keeps saying that we are dating when we are not." He looked at Miyako somewhat hopeful; "I already rejected Anna-senpai yet she wants to be my friend…" He didn't miss the flash of confusion in her eyes. "I just can't deal-"

"Why did you rejected her?" Her tone was mostly surprised, maybe with a hint of worry, Ken wasn't sure.

"I don't like her that way."

"How do you know?"

"There is..." Ken paused, part of him refusing to let go yet another part just wanted to let out and get over with it. "There is someone else."

Miyako opened her mouth, probably to ask "Who?" but her eyes followed someone behind Ken. "Kuwamoto-san"

Ken turned, surprised.

"Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I saw Ken-kun from afar but..." She trailed. "I can wait, please finish."

Miyako shook her head furiously "No, no. You had a date arranged. Not a date date but you know. I'll shut up now." She turned to Ken. "We'll talk later."

Ken didn't find the force to open his mouth so he just nodded. Without more, she was gone.

"I'm sorry," whispered Anna, guilt all over her face. "I really just saw you and when I was about to say something, I saw Inoue-san and I didn't want to interrupt but she saw me..."

"It's ok."

"It's not! It seemed to go so well..."

"What did?"

Anna shrugged, looking for her words. "It had the feeling of a confession. And approval."

He looked down. Then glanced back at the direction Miyako had went. "I wish I could believe you."

* * *

He was a complete coward.

Not only he had avoided being alone with Miyako for the past weeks, he had been dismissing her calls by saying how busy he was when all he was busy doing was mopping around.

"Ken-kun!"

He froze. He knew that running away at the moment would be completely rude. He knew yet wondered about the quickest exit.

"Ken-kun!"

He slowly turned, and there she was, in her usual style, her usual charm but not her usual smile. She didn't seem angry, which worried him more.

"Hey" he slowly replied, his mouth dry and his heart beating as if it was trying to get out of his chest.

"Hey…" she said. She was nervous, Ken could tell. What he couldn't figure out was why was she?

"What's up?" he asked, wishing he could have Takeru's natural charisma at the moment.

She laughed, a clear sound, which threw him off. "I should be asking you the question! You've been so busy!"

It made his heart ache. "Yeah… Nothing much really."

She smiled and Ken just wanted to embrace her. In those few weeks his feelings had exploded and everything seemed harder to get in check. His dreams had never been so vivid, his thirst had never been as strong as now. He didn't understand, was it the hormones finally kicking in? Or was simply because of how aware he was of her now?

"Ken-kun?"

He snapped out of it: "Hum?"

"You seemed out of it."

"Ah. Sorry, I was just…" he didn't continue. He felt that any words that would come out of his mouth would probably just sound like a confession.

"Ah!" Miyako suddenly exclaimed, "which reminds me! I was going to text you! Daisuke and I decided to go karaoke. Everyone's coming, you should come to."

"I don't sing…"

"It's ok! We had fun last time, didn't we?"

He nodded slowly, feeling out of excuses. He never was a big of music, not like Miyako was. He had been so impressed when she had showed him her sound editing software and her music taste. She seemed to like everything. Compare to him who had few artists he enjoyed but could easily pass days without listening to anything.

"Then, it's decided!"

He let a tiny smile and she smiled back at him. He was about to say something, anything, but they got interrupted by Daisuke's yell.

"Look who I met on my way!" he proudly announced, showing an uncomfortable looking Anna.

"Hum… I don't want to bother…" she started, her eyes going first on Miyako, then slowly meeting Ken's.

"What are you saying!" interjected Daisuke, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Of course!" replied Miyako and Ken could only nod because it'd be rude at that point.

Not that he didn't want Anna to come, but more he wasn't sure how fair it would be to her.

They headed to the karaoke in a joyful talk, so much Ken was wondering if he was worrying too much.

They didn't wait for the rest and head in a box room, Miyako and Daisuke already putting songs of a pop duo named CREAM. They had been into this group for awhile now, so much Ken was somewhat jealous. Another thing he couldn't share with Miyako but Daisuke could easily do.

Anna once in awhile would put typical love songs from popular girls' group.

"Kuwamoto-san, you are so feminine…" Miyako sighed, muttering something else in her breath that Ken didn't catch.

Anna quickly shook her head no. "Inoue-san, you are so cool! And passionate! I'm the one who is jealous."

They started then to talk about things that went way pass Ken's comprehension while Daisuke continued to sing a song Ken was sure he heard in a kid's animation.

"Eh~" exclaimed suddenly Miyako, "Takeru and Hikari said they are not coming anymore."

"And Iori?" asked Daisuke.

"Kendo."

"They always ditch us!"

"They are so no fun."

Ken quietly laughed at his friends' antics, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think it's the first time I hear you laugh so much," whispered Anna, looking at him with surprise. "You are really something else with your friends."

Ken felt himself go red as Miyako's eyes fell on him.

"And Ken, you didn't sing yet!"

"I was planning not to," he replied not even looking at Daisuke.

"But it's not fair! Only one song!"

"Come on!" Miyako added.

He looked at her and really, he should've known better. Of course by looking at her, her eyes pleading him, he would surrender without even putting up a fight. He looked down at the tablet with which they could request the next songs.

"Only one."

He didn't need to look at them to know they had huge grins on their face. He had a song in his head for a moment now and decided to put it.

"Kinki Kids?" read Anna in surprise.

He ignored their shocked face and sang the song. He was completely embarrassed; he had forgotten that the lyrics where so embarrassing when your one-sided love interest was in the room. It made him wonder how other people did.

"I never thought I'd see the day of hearing Ichijouji Ken sing " _Glass no Shounen_ "," exclaimed Anna in complete delight.

Ken blushed even more. "My mother loves that song so…"

"Don't tell me…" Miyako gasped, "Koichi?"

Daisuke started to laugh.

"Shut up!" He said, trowing a paper at Daisuke, missing him. "It's not like I kept the style for that…"

As if her mother's love for the idol was the reason he kept his long hair. He was just used to it now. And it helped that Miyako had once said she liked it on him.

"We learn new things everyday…" whispered Miyako.

Miyako and Daisuke continued on their duo songs and Ken was just happy looking at Miyako. Few times, she caught him staring and Ken could swear he saw a hint of red colouring her cheeks.

When it was time to call it a day, Miyako and Daisuke entered a last song.

As if he hadn't been staring since the beginning, he found himself turning to look at her. She was more emotional in that song. And even with the upbeat tempo, her voice stayed calm, as if she was really trying to convey a message.

He had been jealous of the duo Miyako and Daisuke made, but in this moment, he even forgot about it.

Once the song finished, they exited the karaoke building in an uncanny silence.

"Ah! Motomiya-kun was telling about this ramen restaurant and we thought of checking it out," suddenly exclaimed Anna.

"We did?"

"So, um, since it's far, me and Motomiya-kun will go and you guys can..." She stopped. "I'll see you two at school!"

She took Daisuke by the arm and waved to dumbfound Ken and Miyako.

Ken could easily guess what Anna was trying to do. He was grateful of her, yet he was dreading to be alone with Miyako.

"It looked like it's just us now…" said Miyako as if she had read his fear in his mind.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really… I snacked too much at the karaoke."

"I'll walk you home."

"But you're living in the opposite…"

"Please let me."

She didn't argue and they started to walk in silence.

There was so many things he wanted to say but just couldn't find the courage to start. He didn't even know where to start!

"Ken-kun," started Miyako and Ken felt his breath get caught in his throat, "you told me the other day you had someone you liked."

"Yes," he whispered.

"Can I…" She paused, taking a long breath in. "Is it me?"

Ken stopped. He looked at her. He opened his mouth but she quickly said:

"I might be kidding myself, but I just keep receiving this hints that maybe- I mean, when I talked to Hikari and she said it was obvious, I just couldn't think of anyone with who it could be obvious unless, you know, when it's yourself, you never see it. But Ken-kun, you are so… and I am so- So for sure it couldn't be me but you were avoiding me and this voice in my head kept asking, what if it was me? What would I do? I never really got over this crush I had over you and-"

Ken grabbed her hands in his. "I like you Miyako-san"

She stopped and stared.

"I like you Miyako-san, and if it is alright with you, I would like us to date."

She nodded, eyes full of tears that wasn't falling. She blinked a couple of times as if to make them go away and Ken knew he had the brightest smile on his face.

"Your face is unfair," she whispered and Ken laughed.

"You are beautiful."

She blushed and separated their hands to slap him gently on the shoulder. "Please don't."

The feeling of joy busting in his chest was too much. They started to walk again and Ken reached for her hand, feeling bold. As if nothing could get to him.

She took his hand, and they interlaced fingers.

Her stomach growled.

"I guess I _am_ hungry."

He laughed even more.

* * *

"Anna-senpai, thank you." He bowed.

"Ken-kun, stop it. I am just so happy for you and Inoue-san."

"I still want to thank you. If it wasn't for you…"

"You would still be mopping thinking she didn't like you."

He let out a chuckle. "That is true."

She smiled. "I'm not lying when I say I'm happy."

"I still feel like I've been unfair to you," he honestly confessed.

"I told you from the beginning that it was my choice, I don't regret it. I knew there was a chance it'd finish like that." She let out a giggle. "Besides, I received something unexpected too."

Ken gave her a confused look.

"Anna-senpai!"

Ken turned to see Daisuke at the door.

"'sup Ken."

"Daisuke?"

"I should thank you too, Ken-kun," said Anna. "If you excuse me, I have a date."

"Ah?"

"Bye Ken, say hi to Miyako from me."

They both left the room leaving a confused Ken behind.

The End

* * *

Things I didn't see coming 1- Anna and Daisuke: I knew by the end Anna would be interested in someone else but I never thought it'd be Daisuke. I have this really cute scene in mind of Anna crying after the karaoke, Daisuke failing to comfort her and her finding his fail cute.

2- the confession was so not what I had planned. Miyako became more aware then I thought she would've. But I found it so cute so there.

3- Ken singing? Half way through I thought "He's going to sing a cheesy pop song!" then thought of Kinki Kids (jpop duo) then saw Domoto Koichi back in the days and thought this silly headcanon that Ken's long hair comes from her mom's crush on Koichi.

So yeah. That's it for me. I shall go back into waiting the 02 gang to be properly introduce in tri (figers crossed for the next movie).

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
